Dragon Slayer, Lucy Heartfilia
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Instead of being a Celestial mage, Lucy is a Dragon Slayer. Her adventures with Natsu take a turn for the worst when Saber Tooth learns of her existence and full magical potential.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea stuck in my head and I needed to let it out! Innocence and BYBTM will be updated by Thursday if all goes well. Promise! And I'm putting up a poll for my stories.**

**Chapter 1- A New Life**

* * *

**Normal POV**  
"What do you mean you have to leave?" Lucy asked.

"We need to return to the Dragon Realm." Igneel said. "We have taught you all that we can."

"Have the other dragons already left?" She asked, on the verge of tears.

"Sadly, yes. But they left some gifts in the cave. I have to be on my way." And with that, Igneel flew away.

"Please come back! I don't want to lose you guys!" Lucy broke down crying. "I don't want to be alone."

Lucy walked into the cave she called home and found said gifts on her bed. There was a small sleeping amber cat and a box wrapped in a silver ribbon, with it, a note.

_'To our Elemental Dragon Slayer,_  
_We are so very sorry of our sudden disappearance. In hopes that you choose to venture the world, it's best to join a guild. We recommend choosing Fairy Tail. Some of our children have decided to join this guild, so they should greet you kindly. Strike found you an exceed to keep you company. Her name is Scotch. Treat her well._  
_Love, your Dragons'_

Lucy stood up and took out a small pink suitcase. She started to pack her belongings and soon left the cave with her new friend on her head.

"If they wanted me to go to Fairy Tail, that's where I'll go."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! And don't forget to vote on my poll.**

**R&R**

***And Strike is the Lightning Dragon***


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to write another chapter because so many of you loved it. Let's just go straight to the chapter!**

**Chapter 2- Meeting Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"I finished your new outfit, Scotch." I told my amber exceed who was munching on a fish. I had just finished making her a pair of black jean overalls.

"Arigato, Lucy!" Scotch said and flew over to me. "It'll go perfectly with the hoodie you made me!"

"No problem. Today we're going to Fairy Tail. Okay?" I asked.

"Finally! It's been at least a week." Scotch was right. We had stayed a day in a hotel, then found this quaint apartment and used most of the money I had saved to furnish it. Rent wasn't due of a while, so I had time to find a job or two.

"Do you know where I put the presents?" I asked. Since I heard that the dragons children hadn't seen them since they were little, I thought I would take some of the things I had and give them to them. A ribbon set Grandine made me for her daughter, a fire gem for Igneel's son that could produce his fire, and a metal rod that could re-grow metal for Metalicana's son.

"In the satchel by the door." Scotch pointed out.

"Let's get going then." I slipped said satchel over my shoulder and looked at Scotch. She was wearing a white hoodie that shaped her cat ears perfectly and the new overalls I made her.

_(Lucy's wearing her outfit from after the timeskip.)_

I walked out of the door with Scotch on my head and headed towards Fairy Tail. There was a ledge by the river I decided to walk on.

"Be careful, Miss!" The boat men shouted to me.

"Thank you! I will!" I shouted back. A fish the jumped out of the pond, catching the attention of Scotch.

"You go on ahead, Lucy. I wanna catch a snack." She flew of my head and dove into the pond.

"Alright." I sighed and continued on my way to the infamous guild. I made sure to take note of where the grocery, clothing, and book stores were. Fairy Tail was soon right in front of me. I could smell alcohol and powerful magic from the other side of the door.

"Here goes nothing." I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Everyone's heads turned towards me. I started to sweat a little under their intense stares. A long white haired woman approached me.

"Would you like to join Fairy Tail?" She asked with a smile. I nodded a yes and her smile grew.

"Where would you like your guild stamp?"

I pointed to my right hand and said "In pink, please." She stamped my hand and smiled again.

"What's your name?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." I gave her a shy smile and she turned back to the rest of the guild.

"Minna-san, this is our new guild member, Lucy Heartfilia!" They all cheered and she turned back to me.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss. Ask me anything if you need to."

"Nice to meet you." She pulled me to the front of the guild and sat me on a stool, where I was instantly surrounded by curious members who were all asking the same question.

"What kind of magic do you use?!" I was given barely enough time to answer. Then thunder shook the whole room, and with my super sensitive hearing, it hurt like hell. A tall blonde man with a smaller old man on his head approached me.

"Lucy, dear child. Please excuse these insolent fools. I am the master, Makarov Dreyar. And this is my grandson, Laxus Dreyar."

The blonde teen let out a grunt as, I'm guessing, a hello.

"We're all still wondering. What kind of magic do you use, blondie?" Laxus asked.

"W-Well, I'm a-" But I was cut off by the door slamming open, showing eight people and three exceeds.

"We're back!" A pink haired male shouted. He was so cute and when our eyes met, it was like magic. Then I noticed that they all had nose plugs in.

**Natsu POV**

"I never want to take that play job again." I groaned.

"Aye." Everyone agreed. Lisanna, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Charle, Lily, and I had accepted that stupid play job in hopes of getting some easy cash, but it took a toll for the worse. We ended up destroying the whole theater and getting absolutely nothing. And the Jigglebutt Gang had decided to try and rob the train we were on so we had to plug our noses till the stench was gone.

"At least we finally made it to the guild." Lisanna sighed.

"I grabbed the handle and swung open the door, grinning. "We're back!"

Everyone was super quiet. My eyes roamed the room and met with a blonde girl I had never seen before. She was absolutely stunning. And had a HUGE rack.

"What's going on Master? Is there a problem?" Erza asked and took out her nose plugs. The rest of us did the same and my eyes widened.

"Igneel." I whispered.

"Then you can smell it too, Salamander." Gajeel said.

"It's coming from that girl over there." Wendy said.

"Is something wrong Natsu?" Happy and Lisanna asked.

"I can smell Igneel." They and the guild gasped.

"Wendy. Do you smell Grandine?" Charle asked. She nodded. Lily and Levy looked at Gajeel and he nodded.

"Before we deal with their problem, I want to know what kind of magic Lucy-nee uses." Romeo said. The blonde girl must be Lucy then. Why does she smell like our dragons?

"Oh! I'm a dragon slayer." She said bluntly. There was a small moment of silence before the guild burst into cheers.

"Yosh! Now our guild has five dragon slayers! Saber Tooth can never amount to us!" Master shouted.

"Aye sir!" The guild, except is three dragon slayers shouted. Lucy got up from her stool and started walking up to us.

"You guys must be the dragons children!" She said excitedly. The group that was with us were the only ones that could hear the conversation we were about to start.

"You knew our parents?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. They taught me my magic." Lucy answered.

"Are they still here?" I asked. She frowned a bit and shook her head.

"They had to return to the Dragon Realm." She explained and started opening the bag she had. She handed Wendy a bow of what looked like ribbons.

"Grandine made these. I have too many already, so I thought I'd give them to you." Lucy said and smiled as Wendy took them.

"Arigato Lucy-san! They smell just like her."

She turned to me and handed me a red gem. "Try heating it up."

I did just that and it burst into flames.

"It's okay to eat. It's Igneel's fire." My eyes widened and I ate the flames as she instructed.

"It really is Igneel's fire! Thanks, Lucy!" She smiled and turned to Gajeel next, handing him a metal rod.

"Why are you giving me that?" He scoffed.

"Try eating it." She said calmly. Gajeel scoffed again but took a bite anyways. His eyes widened as the metal came back together.

"Tastes just like how Metalicana used to make it. I guess you're not all bad, bunny girl."

**Lucy POV**

I smiled at the Dragon Slayers, but was interrupted by a hand being placed on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with a scarlet haired beauty.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. Pleased to meet you, Lucy." She said and held out her hand and I gladly accepted it.

"Nice to meet you too." I let go of her hand when I heard another person speak.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. Number one ice mage in Fairy Tail."

"Nice to meet you, Gray." I smiled.

"Juvia is Juvia. I'm watching you, love rival" Juvia, I'm guessing, said.

"L-Love rival?"

"Don't listen to her. She's a bit crazy. I'm Lisanna."

"I'm Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you. Is it alright if I call you Lu-chan?" The shorter blue haired mage asked.

"Yeah. I would love that!" I smiled.

"Oi! Everybody! Shut up!" Master suddenly yelled. The cheering died down and everybody turned towards him.

"Lucy, we know that you're a Dragon Slayer, but what kind do you use?" He asked.

"A-All of t-them?" I stuttered in more of a question than an answer.

"Eh?!" Everyone shouted in confusion.

"How is that possible?" Wendy asked.

"That means no guild has a chance against us!"Master shouted again.

"Aye sir!" Everyone yelled back.

"I need to challenge you to a fight then, Lucy." Natsu said.

"Okay. I'll accept when you're ready." I said and smiled.

"Wait! You forgot to introduce us, Natsu!" A blue exceed whined and floated to the top of Natsu's head.

"Oh! Gomen, Happy. Lucy, this is my exceed, Happy.

"And I'm Charle. Wendy's exceed." The white one said with a bit of an attitude.

"I'm Pantherlily, but feel free to call me Lily." The black one said. I smiled and nodded.

"If you're a Dragon Slayer, then where's your exceed?" Happy asked. The guild became silent once again at the question.

"She should be here soon. She wanted to catch a fish before coming." I answered.

"So it is true." Gray said.

"What is?" I asked and tilted my head in confusion. He blushed a little before continuing.

"That all of the first and third generation Dragon Slayers have exceeds."

"Lucy! Lucy! It's terrible!" Scotch flew threw the door at max speed, successfully knocking me onto my back.

"What happened?" I asked, sat up, and held her in my palms.

"I got my new clothes all wet and I didn't catch any fish!" She bawled. I sweat dropped and pat her head.

"You know I can just dry you off, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Scotch fluttered off my hands and stood firmly on the ground.

"You guys might want to stand back." I warned and stood up. They all took a couple of steps back as I put my hands together and took a deep breath. A red orange magic circle appeared on my palms and shot fire towards Scotch.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu yelled.

"Just drying her off. The fire doesn't burn her." Scotch then started running around in a circle.

"I'm on fire! Someone help me!" She shouted.

"It doesn't look like its not burning her." Gray said as he watched Scotch scream her head off.

"She likes to joke around." I sighed. The fire soon died down and she was no where to be seen.

"You killed her." Charle said.

"As I said. She likes to joke around." I walked over to Natsu and asked, "Could you take off your shirt for me?"

"What? Why?" He asked. The rest of the guild looked utterly confused.

"I would like to get my exceed back." I said.

"I still don't see what this has to do with my shirt." He said but started to unzip it anyways. He handed the shirt to me and I shook it a bit and out popped Scotch.

"Woah." Everyone gasped.

"She was not in there a few seconds ago." Natsu said.

"Sorry, pink haired dude." Scotch said and bowed.

"My hair is salmon!" Natsu defended. Gray and Gajeel snickered.

"Introduce yourself." I said. She nodded and flew on top of Laxus' head.

"Why is everyone getting on my head?!" He shouted.

"You're a tall person. Now shut up." Scotch said and cleared her throat. More snickers and evil growls from the Raijinshuu.

"I am the great Scotch! Exceed of Lucy Heartfilia. I am able to shrink down to any size humanly possible. That's how I fit in his shirt." Scotch finished her speech and flew back over to me.

"Nice to meet another girl exceed. I'm Charle." Charle said and held out her paw. Scotch gladly accepted the gesture.

"I'm Happy and this is Lily." Happy said and pointed to himself and Lily. "Would you like a fish?"

Scotch's eyes twinkled as Happy pulled out a salmon from his backpack.

"Thank you Happy! I've been trying to get a snack all day!" Scotch accepted the fish and started munching on it.

"Let the party begin!" Cana shouted.

"Can I ask you a couple of questions, Lucy?" Natsu asked. I nodded and he pulled me outside. I could see Lisanna watching me with a slight twitch in her eye.

"How did you meet Igneel?"

"I was traveling in the northern forest after I lost my parents. Igneel found me and asked if I wanted to learn Dragon Slaying magic and I accepted. I've been with the dragons for ten years." I sighed.

"Sorry to bring it up." Natsu apologized.

"It's okay. Anything else you wanted to know?" I asked.

"Nope. That was all. Wanna go inside and have a drinking contest?" He asked with bright eyes and a wide smile that made me blush a little.

"Sure." I smiled and his grew even wider.

"I gotta warn you Luce. I'm a heavy drinker."

"Luce?" I asked.

"Yeah. Your new nickname."

* * *

**There you have it! And please check out my poll on my profile. I need to know how you all want my stories updated! It might take a day or two for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you haven't been waiting too long for this chapter! I made sure to add some NaLu fluff and jealousy! And I want to know if any of you are guys. I've been wondering if any NaLu lovers were guys too.**

**Chapter 3- Fluffy Hate**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I felt an incredible heat source and something wrapped around my waist as I woke up. I threw my blankets off but I still felt it. I turned over and my eyes widened.

"Natsu?" I asked. He was sleeping, but pulled me closer to his chest.

'When did he get here?' I thought. I blushed as my fingers brushed over his muscles. He then snuggled into the crook of my neck and said,

"Igneel...Don't leave..." I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Promise." I whispered and fell back asleep.

_~Later that same day~_

**Natsu POV**

"Do you think we should wake them?" Gray asked.

"They look so peaceful." Wendy said.

"Yes, but I don't want to ruin Lucy's sleep." Erza said.

"Juvia thinks they look cute. Now Juvia has one less love rival!" Juvia cheered.

'What are they talking about?' I thought.

"Why can't Natsu cuddle with me?! He barely knows Lucy!" Lisanna whined.

_'Oh yeah! I went to Lucy's apartment because Igneel's scent was still on her. But she smells good too.'_ I struggled to open my eyes and look at my teammates.

"You're finally awake, flame brain." Gray said and smirked.

"Shut up stripper. What are you guys doing here?" I asked and yawned.

"We came to ask Lucy if she wanted to join us on a job." Erza said.

"Oh." I said and pried Lucy off of me , which immediately woke her up.

"What's going on?" She asked and rubbed her eyes.

"We were going to ask you on a job." Gray said. " But you were busy sleeping with Natsu."

"I'm going to take a shower then. You guys are free to make breakfast if you didn't eat. And you can take one after me, Natsu." She said as she stood up. "I have some of Igneel's old clothes in that dresser."

"Cool! Thanks Luce!" I said as she walked in the bathroom.

"Why was Natsu-san at Lucy-san's place anyway?" Juvia asked.

"She still had Igneel's scent on her. It was comforting so I came over." I said.

"Since Lucy gave us permission to use her kitchen, I'll make breakfast." Erza said and re-quipped into her cook outfit.

"I'm gonna look through Igneel's clothes." I said and walked over to the dresser.

"How come you never cuddle with me Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't know." I said and started pulling out random t-shirts and pants.

"But why were you cuddling with Lucy after you just met her?!" She whined.

"She smelled like Igneel. That's all. I found it comforting." I said. Although it didn't feel like that was the only reason.

"Ooo! I found the perfect thing to wear!" I said as I pulled out a shirt and a pair of baggy pants. The shirt was red with the sleeve ends covered in black flame patterns and the pants were black with red lining.

"That looks cool." Lisanna said. The bathroom door opened, revealing a refreshed Lucy. She was wearing a white and blue dress with the sleeves separated, white thigh high stockings, a blue ribbon tied around her neck, and her hair was in two pony tails with two strands left out.

"Wow Luce. You look great." I complimented.

"Thanks. You can use the shower now. The purple bottle is the soap and there's a spare toothbrush in the cabinet." She said with a pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Arigato, Lucy." I said and walked into the bathroom.

**Lucy POV**

"Have any of you seen Scotch?" I asked the others. Juvia was helping Erza cook while everyone else was making small talk at the table.

"She went down to the guild with Happy and Charle to get her guild stamp. And she kept crying about your betrayal." Gray said.

"That's Scotch for you." I said and sweat dropped.

"I want to know more about your magic, Lucy." Lisanna said.

"Okay. As you all know, I'm a Dragon Slayer. But the dragons taught me the basic elements and some others that would help, like Time, Transportation, Gravity, and others. I can eat anything when my magic is low, so that's a bonus." I explained.

"Even rocks?" Wendy asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Can you show us?" Gray asked.

"Sure." He ran out the door and came back with two rocks.

"Eat this one." He said and handed me one. I took a bite out of it and soon finished it off. They all looked amazed.

"How did your teeth not break?" Wendy asked.

"You learn to eat them after a while. It took a long time before I could get my insides used to the things I had to consume."

"Transport this one." Gray held the other rock in his hand. I put out a finger and it disappeared into thin air.

"Where did it go?" Lisanna asked.

"Ah! Why the hell do you have falling rocks in your bathroom, Lucy?!" Natsu shouted from the other side of the door. Gray burst into a fit of laughter.

"Good one Lucy!"

"Breakfast is ready." Erza said. Natsu emerged from the bathroom and rushed to the table.

"I heard breakfast! What did you guys make?" He asked eagerly.

"Pancakes and bacon." Juvia said. She and Erza began serving everyone. Natsu was the only one who had sixteen servings.

Our three exceeds came through the window as we started cleaning up the dishes.

"You're finally awake, Lucy! How could you sleep with another person and not tell me?! You just met this Natsu guy! Strike and the other dragons made me promise to make sure you didn't lose your virginity till you found your mate!" Scotch yelled. My eyes widened and Natsu spat out the orange juice he was drinking. The whole apartment went silent until I spoke.

"I didn't lose anything to Natsu, Scotch. We only slept in the same bed." I reasoned.

"You better have not touched Lucy, you moron." Scotch said as she flew in front of Natsu.

"I am not a moron!" Natsu shouted.

"We got the job request." Happy said and flew over to Erza and handed it to her.

"What kind of job is it?" Gray asked.

"An S-class. You wouldn't mind coming with us, would you Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I would love to." I said with a bright smile.

"What's the request?" Natsu asked.

_'Please help_ _us! The dark mage, Kurenai Ryodan, is stealing our towns money! Her hideout is located in our nearby forest._

_Location: Clover_

_Reward:_ _600,000 jewels'_

"The train should leave soon. We'd better get going" Charle said.

"I hate the train!" Natsu whined as we walked outside.

"Do you get motion sickness, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"Flame brain gets motion sickness. So do some of the other dragon slayers besides Wendy for obvious reasons." Gray explained.

"I have a spell that can take care of that." I suggested.

"Natsu-san has built up a tolerance for Toria unfortunately." Wendy said.

"That's too bad." I said with a sad smile. We made it to the train station, only to find it in turmoil.

"What's going on?" Erza asked one of the employees.

"The trains headed out for Hargeon, Clover, and Cedar have all been shut down due to malfunctions." He explained.

"How are we going to get to Clover now?" Juvia asked.

"I can take us." I said.

"How?" Natsu asked.

"Transportation magic."

"Are you sure you can take us all at once?" Erza asked.

"You've never tried taking anyone other than us." Scotch said.

"I should be fine." I reassured. I concentrated on the others in front of me and a lavender magic circle appeared underneath our feet. In seconds we were in Clover and I felt lightheaded. I fell backwards, but the pain of hitting the ground never came. I blushed as I saw Natsu's worried face and felt his arms grasp my frame.

**Lisanna POV**

Lucy suddenly started falling after we had made it to Clover. Natsu quickly dashed to her side and caught her before she hot the ground.

He had never been so clingy to a girl he just met, and I hated it. Natsu had belonged to me since childhood and now some blonde had to come and steal him away.

_'I wont let Lucy take him.'_ I thought.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! The next on my update list is Our Love, Hate Relationship. I'll ****let you in on a secret.**

Things get a little hot between our favorite couple.

**Don't forget to vote on my poll! It will be closed in a couple of weeks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I was finally able to get this updated! My poll is still open, so don't forget to vote!**

**Chapter 4 -Racing Can Lead To Wonderful Accidents**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"Are you okay, Luce?" Natsu asked and carried me to a nearby bench, the others following suit.

"Y-Yeah. But I guess I should have practiced. My magic energy is feeling pretty weak." I chuckled lightly.

"I told you not to do it Lucy!" Scotch whined.

"Eat some of my fire! It should help!" He said and lit a flame in the palm of his hand. I took it and smiled as I ate.

"Tastes good. Arigato, Natsu."

"Lets go meet with the mayor now. I want to hurry back A.S.A.P. Mira-nee wants me back in time for dinner." Lisanna said. We nodded and started for City Hall. I struggled a bit to walk, and Scotch caught me and started to fly.

"Happy, Charle, lets have a race." She said. Natsu grinned as Happy picked him up.

"I'll only agree to this once." Charle said and picked up Wendy.

"1,2,3...GO!" Natsu shouted and we took off.

**Gray POV**

"How are we going to catch up to them?" Lisanna asked.

"Re-quip." Erza said and changed into her Flight Armor. "I'm going after them."

"Animal Soul: Wings." Lisanna said. "See you two later."

I turned to Juvia and she blushed when our eyes met.

"How are Juvia and Gray-sama supposed to catch up?" Juvia asked.

"Grab onto me." I said and turned around, blushing. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around my waist. I lifted her up, so that we were piggybacking.

"What are Gray-sama and Juvia going to do?" She asked.

"Just hold on tight. Ice Make: Floor." I held out my hands and created an ice path. I started skating towards City Hall at full speed. Juvia held on tighter as I sped up. We soon passed Lisanna and were catching up to Erza and the others.

"Scotch, Max Speed!" Lucy shouted and the two flew even faster.

"Lets catch up, Happy!" Natsu said.

"Max Speed!" Happy shouted.

"Lets speed up too, Charle." Wendy said.

"Fine." She huffed and sped up.

"You won't get away that easy!" Lisanna and Erza shouted.

"We're behind, Gray-sama." Juvia said.

"I'm working on it." I said and created a ramp out of my ice.

"G-Gray-sama, w-what are you d-doing?"

"I'm about to get ahead of everyone." I smirked and sped onto the ramp. I jumped up and turned to hold Juvia bridal style. I did a front flip and started falling in front of City Hall. Juvia was completely amazed with my actions.

"Gray-sama is so cool!" She said as we landed.

"Thanks." I said and blushed. But the others looked distraught. Lisanna was running away, Erza was blushing like crazy while Wendy and Charle tried to calm her down, Natsu and Lucy were blushing and looking at each other with small smiles, Scotch was on Lucy's head, giving Natsu the stink eye, and Happy was chuckling to himself.

"What happened?" I asked Wendy as I set Juvia down.

"Lucy-san was the first one here, but Natsu-san was going to fast and 'accidently' kissed Lucy-san. Although, he didn't move for quite a while." She explained.

"I-I n-never k-knew they were a-a c-couple." Erza stuttered.

"I'm sure it was just an accident, Erza-san."

"Damn! Now that flame brain got his first kiss before me." I sighed.

"Juvia can kiss Gray-sama!" Juvia said and inched closer to me.

"W-Wha-?!"

**Natsu POV**

"Max Speed!" Happy shouted.

"I won't let you win so easily, Lucy!" I said and lit my feet on fire for a speed boost.

"You're on!" She laughed and turned to smile at me.

_'C-Cute.' _I thought. '_Wait! Since when did I think Lucy was cute? I barely know the girl.'_

"We're almost there!" Scotch shouted.

"Natsu! My transformation isn't going to last any longer." Happy said.

"Just throw me and I'll manage." I said.

"Aye!" Happy let me go and safely landed on Erza's head.

"We're first!" Scotch shouted and set Lucy down.

"Watch out Luce!" I shouted. I crashed into her and a wall. I opened my eyes and looked into Lucy's chocolate brown ones. We were just inches away from kissing. My hands were on either side of her head and one leg was positioned between hers. Her lips looked so warm and soft, that I couldn't help myself. I closed my eyes again and connected my lips with Lucy's. She squeaked in embarrassment and I smiled against her lips.

"What are you two-" Lisanna started. Choked sobbed and the sound of retreating footsteps soon followed.

"L-Lucy, N-Natsu!" Erza stuttered and started hyperventilating.

"It'll be okay, Erza-san." Wendy said and started calming her down.

"They llliiikkkeee each other!" Happy snickered.

"Get your lips off of my Lucy!" Scotch growled and pounded her soft paws on my head. I savored the kiss for a few more seconds then pulled away. Lucy was flushed and gasping for air. I smiled and helped her stand up.

"Sorry about that Luce. I kinda lost myself." I said and scratched the back of my head.

"N-No, it's okay. I-It was n-nice." She stuttered and smiled with a light blush.

"Did you hit your head?" Scotch asked and flew on her head, glaring daggers at me.

"No. I'm okay." Lucy reassured.

"Enough of you two looking at each other like lovers. We need to go talk to the mayor." Gray said.

"Gray is right. We can deal with this issue later. The job comes first." Erza said and stood up.

"That was a quick recovery." Wendy said and sweat dropped.

**Lisanna POV**

Now it's official. Natsu really does like her. We've been in many situations where Natsu and I almost kissed, but he's always pulled away and continued like nothing had happened. But I know the people that can get rid of that blonde bimbo for me.

* * *

**Do you think the couple is moving to fast? I'll be sure to add more of Lucy's POV's. And review or PM me for what story you want updated next. I need some help for Because You Belong To Me! I have no idea how to write a lemon-.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have updated too many stories today -.-. But, I'm glad that I've FINALLY GOTTEN TO THE BATTLE.**

**Chapter 5- Crimson Brigade**

**{I'll tell you the meaning of this at the end of the story.}**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Erza led us into the building after clearing up our problems.

"You must be the Fairy Tail mages! I'll notify the mayor." The lady at the front desk said and disappeared behind a large wooden door.

"What happened to Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

"Juvia saw Lisanna-san running away." Juvia said.

"She should know better than to leave during a mission. Especially an S-class." Erza said.

"Oh! You've finally come! Could I speak to the one in charge in my office?" The mayor asked. He was tall, wore glasses, and had white hair, almost looking like a butler. **(Like Tanaka. You'd know him if you've watched Black Butler.)** Erza nodded and followed him.

"The rest of you can have a seat in the lounge." The secretary said and pointed to the array of couches and chairs. I took a seat next to Natsu, who was happily petting Happy, and Gray, Juvia, and Wendy say across from us.

Speaking of Natsu, my mind was still occupied with our recently shared kiss. The feeling of his lips on mine kept returning in heated images in my mind. I blushed furiously and shook my head to get rid of those thoughts.

"Don't move your head like that, Lucy!" Scotch yelped. "I might fall off!"

"Sorry! I forgot you were up there." I apologized and pulled her off of my head and scratched the spot behind her ear.

"Your face is still flushed, Lucy-san." Wendy said. "Are you still feeling light headed?"

After she had said that, Natsu immediately put Happy down and turned to look at me with a worried face.

"You're not still hurt, are you Lucy?" He asked. I blushed again and shook my head. He smiled brightly and turned his attention back to Happy.

**Erza POV**

"Please have a seat. I am Mayor Eiji." The Mayor said and took a seat on the chair across from me.

"You seem to be having trouble with a robber. But why did you classify the job as an S-class? I doesn't seem so hard to capture one thief." I said.

"Kurenai is actually my daughter." He said and my eyes widened a bit. "After her mother died she went on a rampage and started taking from the town and living in our old summer cottage."

"What kind of magic does she use?" I asked.

"The only ones I am currently aware of is Lightning and Letter Magic." He explained.

"We'll have your daughter home in no time." I reassured.

"Thank you." He said and stood up to shake my hand. I smiled and walked through the door and up to the others.

"Time to go." I said sternly and they followed me outside. I headed in the direction of the woods, then Gray started asking questions.

"What exactly are we dealing with, Erza?"

"A mage that can use Lightning and Letter Magic." I said and continued to lead the group.

"We should have brought Levy or Freed if we knew she had Letter Magic." I sighed.

"Juvia thinks we should look out for runes then. Ryodan-san probably set up traps."

"I can probably sniff the runes out." Lucy said. We all stopped walking and turned our attention to her.

"No way! Seriously? Not even flame brain can sniff one out." Gray said.

"Oi! That's because I don't even know how they smell." Natsu grumbled.

"Levy showed me how her magic worked yesterday, so the runes would probably smell the same." Lucy shrugged.

"That's great! Just keep your senses on high alert." I said as we continued down the path.

**Lucy POV**

We had just entered the forest till a thought dawned on me.

"Gray?" I asked, gaining his, Juvia's, and Natsu's attention.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Yesterday you said that only first and third generation Dragon Slayers have exceeds. What exactly is a third generation Dragon Slayer?" I could see them all tense up at my question.

"Saber Tooth bastards." Natsu growled.

"What?" I asked.

"The third generation Dragon Slayers are in the guild, Saber Tooth. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney." Gray explained.

"They hurt our guild in more ways than one, and are going to pay for it." Erza said and clenched her fist.

"It's better if you stay away from them, Lucy-san." Wendy said.

"It is very rare to see them in Magnolia, but Juvia would take Wendy-san's advice." Juvia said. I nodded and an eerie silence after the conversation. I kept sniffing the air for runes as we walked down the forest path and we soon sent the three exceeds to observe the area from the sky.

"Lucy!" Scotch called out. I turned my attention to her in the sky. "There is a house not too far if you continue to head straight."

"That must be the summer cottage where Kurenai is staying." Erza said and was about to start sprinting, but I quickly grabbed onto her shoulder to keep her from moving.

"I don't think we should be moving." I said in a whisper.

"Why not?" Happy asked. Charle and Scotch floated down with him and the others came closer. Scotch shrunk herself down and slipped into my choker to take a break.

"When I looked up at Scotch I saw a cloud, but there aren't any others." I pointed out. Erza quickly took out her sword and got in a defensive position.

"How did we not notice that?" Gray asked.

"There are runes blocking us in. I guess she realized we noticed her." I said and pointed in the direction of the two empty patches beside and in front of us.

"Can I knock her down?" Natsu asked.

"That won't be necessary. Are you mages my father sent?" Kurenai asked as she came down on her cloud.

"Yes. And you are Kurenai Ryodan, I presume?" Erza asked.

"What's it to you, armor lady? Although I wouldn't mind being bothered by your hot friends." Kurenai said and turned her attention to Gray and Natsu.  
"You're going nowhere near my Gray-sama!" Juvia said as she got off of her cloud. Kurenai had red eyes, long black pigtails, a black choker, a long sleeve belly shirt with striped sleeves and a zipper running down the middle, a striped black and white miniskirt, and knee-high black boots. **(I have a picture of her on my profile! And she's on a cloud because she made it with her magic, or something -.-)**

"We are here to bring you back to Clover. Don't try getting friendly." Gray said.

"Fine then." She said and turned her attention to Erza, Wendy, and Charle. "Hekireki!" A thunderbolt emerged from her hand and aimed at the three. Erza re-quipped into her Lightning Empress Armor and stood in front of the others to block the shot. Unfortunately, they were propelled into one of the rune traps.  
"Two out. Four to go." Kurenai said.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia yelled. Kurenai easily dodged by jumping on her cloud and turned to face Juvia.

"Water is very weak against lightning, you know. Muteikei Shūrai!" She shouted and a whip made out of lightning. She cracked it and sent it to coil around Juvia's body. Juvia began to scream in agony and our eyes widened as she fell limply to the ground.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted and ran to her side to make sure that she was okay.

"Can you get out of there Erza?" I asked.

"You guys need to beat her first. That's what it says." Erza said as she read from the wall of runes in front of her.

"Bring Juvia-san over here. I can heal her." Wendy said. Gray did just that and made sure not to get stuck inside the rune, but his arms did.

"Damn! I thought your whole body had to be in here to get stuck!"

"Serves you right, ice princess!" Natsu laughed, but failed to notice Kurenai shooting off another lightning strike.

"Natsu! Watch out!" I shouted and ran to push him out of the way, but I was too late to get myself out of the way.

**Natsu POV**

"Natsu! Watch out!" Lucy shouted and pushed me to the ground. I turned to look up at her, but the lightning had already hit her body.

"Lucy!" I shouted as the magic engulfed her. But the light started to fade as the lightning flowed into Lucy's mouth.

"It won't be that easy to beat me with lightning." She said with a slight smirk. "I was Strike's best student."

"Nice one Lucy!" I complimented her as I got up from the ground.

"Arigato! Time to get to work, Scotch." She said and pulled the currently small exceed out of her choker.

"Fine." She huffed and grew to her normal size. Kurenai floated higher in the sky and smirked begrudgingly.

"Just try and attack me while I'm up here!" She shouted.

Happy and Scotch shared a look before transforming and lifting us into the sky. We flew on either side of her and fired our attacks.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" We shouted simultaneously.

"I-Impossible." She muttered and fell to the ground.

"That was amazing Luce!" I said and gave her a hug as soon as we landed on the ground.

"Thank you Natsu. You were pretty cool yourself." She said and returned the hug.

"We should go get the money she stole out of the cottage." Erza said as she flung Kurenai over her shoulder. We nodded and she lead the way on the path. Gray carried Juvia on his back because she was still unconscious.

"Who is Strike, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

"The Lightning Dragon. She held a resemblance to my real mother, so I learned the most from her." She explained. "She also found Scotch for me." Wendy nodded and smiled, probably thinking the subject was not something to bring up. We reached a white one-story cottage in a short amount of walking, and it overlooked a waterfall.

"Cool!" I shouted and rushed to check it out.

"I wonder how many fish are in that river." Happy said and drool began to pour out of his mouth as he stared at the river below.

"I do too." Scotch said as she suddenly appeared by his side. Erza walked up to the door and kicked it in before she went inside to look for the money. Gray followed her in after putting Juvia on the porch.

"I love waterfalls. It reminds me of living with the Dragons." Lucy said as she walked up to the edge and stared at it with me. I smiled and turned to face her. The sunlight fell on her face perfectly. I blushed as my eyes captured her features.

"We found the money!" Gray shouted and came out carrying a large trunk with Erza.

"That's great!" Lucy said and turned to face them. The cliff suddenly crumbled under her foot and she screamed as she fell. The world seemed like it had slowed down as I watched Lucy fall. My heart stopped and my eyes widened. I shot my hand out to grab her and she did too, but it was too late.

"Lucy!" I shouted. Scotch sprouted her wings and jumped after her. Gray and Erza quickly set down the trunk and ran to the edge.

"Ice Make: Stairs." Gray said and created a way for him and Erza to get down. Wendy and I flew down to catch up with Scotch. Lucy fell into the water before Scotch could grab onto her.

"Happy, let go!" I shouted. His grip loosened and I plunged into the water after her. I looked all around and couldn't spot her body anywhere. I swam up to take another breath of air and saw the outline of her body farther down in the water. I quickly swam down to grab onto her before she lost anymore air. We resurfaced and I pulled her up on the river bank.

"Lucy!" Scotch cried and floated down to see if she was breathing. "I-I can't hear h-her breath."

I pushed my hands onto her stomach to pump out the water. Nothing happened. So I tilted her head back and connected my lips with hers to get the air back in her lungs. She began to cough out the water and I sighed in relief and gave her a tight hug.

"W-What happened?" She asked. Scotch started crying and nuzzled her face between her breasts after I pulled away. I blushed as I watch, then Erza pat a hand on my back.

"Where did you learn to do that Natsu?" She asked.

"I watched Juvia do it to Gray after she accidentally drowned him." I said.

* * *

**Yahoo! Chapter complete! And Crimson Brigade means Kurenai Ryodan! I'll update Owning You next! And just so you know, Innocence and OLHR won't be updated for a while ;-;. I can't think of anything, But I promise, none of my stories will be discontinued or put on hiatus!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I said I was going to post ETND next, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I'm gonna write a few NaLu moment chapter for this story to tell how they fall for eachother. BUT, before I update any other stories, I'm gonna write 4 new stories!**

**Chapter 6- What Was It?**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

It had been a few weeks since my last mission with team Natsu. We were able to reunite Kurenai and her father again. All the money was accounted for and we got a pretty big reward. Not that it wasn't big enough already.

Natsu and I had also been growing closer to eachother. He slept over at my apartment, not that I didn't mind. Scotch had become a little overprotective ever since Natsu kissed me. I sometimes had recurring dreams about the event. I just had a weird feeling in my stomach whenever I saw Natsu. I just hoped it wasn't my magic acting up.

I was currently heading to the guild with Scotch to get some lunch.

"Lushii!" Someone shouted in the distance. I turned around to see Happy flying towards me.

"Morning Happy." I said cheerfully as I caught him.

"Where's that pink haired pervert?" Scotch asked and looked around angrily.

"Natsu's already at the guild. I was just looking for fish!" He said and pulled a salmon out of nowhere.

"We are eating somewhere else! I will not have you eating in the same place as that sick freak!" Scotch shouted and tried pulling me in the opposite direction.

"Scotch, we are going to the guild."I said and grabbed her by her shirt collar.

"I won't let you!" She shouted and flared around.

"Natsu's not a bad person. He's really nice." I said.

"Do nice people go around kissing girls?!" She asked.

"T-That was only one time! And he said he was sorry." I said and blushed.

"Mhmm." She said and crossed her arms. We continued to walk in silence until we approached the guild.

"Shut up, you fire fuck!" Gray shouted from behind the doors.

"Why don't you make me, ice bastard?!" Natsu shouted back. Suddenly he came crashing through the door, just as I was about to open it.

I was knocked to the ground with the pink haired Dragon Slayer on top of me. I felt him squirming around as he lifted himself off of me.

"What's this?" He asked himself and suddenly grabbed my breast. A blush instantly shot up my face as he continued to curiously squeeze it.

"N-Natsu..." I moaned. _**(Not in a sexual way!)**_

His eyes widened and he looked up. A blush quickly spread over his face and he let go.

"S-Sorry Luce. I didn't notice you." He said and helped me up.

"N-No. It's okay." I said and played with the ends of my skirt._**(For the record, Lucy is wearing her outfit from after the Tenro arc)**_

"It's not okay with me!" Scotch flared and started punching Natsu's chest with her tiny paws. "Stop using Lucy as your sex toy!"

"I wasn't doing that!" Natsu shouted back at her.

"L-Lets get some lunch now, Scotch." I said and sped walked past Natsu.

"Lunch?! I'll join you then!" Natsu said excitedly and pulled me into the guild with him.

"Oi, flame brain! Get your ass over here and fight me!" Gray shouted.

"Not now! I'm eating lunch with Lucy." He said and glared back at the ice mage. I blushed when some of the guild members stopped what they were doing and looked over to the pinkette in surprise.

**Natsu POV**

Truth be told, I really did know it was Lucy was the one I was touching. But when I landed on her, my face happened to land between her bosom. The feeling was soft and comforting, and I was curious as to how they felt. But when I heard her moan like that, it gave me a weird feeling in my pants that I didn't want Lucy to know about.

"Morning Lucy, Natsu." Lisanna said as we sat down at the bar.

"Morning Lisanna. Can we have some food?" I asked.

"I came up with a new soup recipe. You two wanna try it?" She asked.

"Sure!" Lucy said excitedly. Lisanna nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"You want to take a job today?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah! I saw this really cool one in Hargeon. It's just a two person job, so we can't bring Happy or Scotch." I said.

"What the hell was that?!" Scotch shouted but was distracted when Lily offered her some kiwi juice.

"Since when were the two of you taking jobs together?" Cana asked and chugged her barrel of alcohol.

"Lucy and I formed a team after taking a job with Gray and Erza." I said.

"I heard from a certain exceed that you kissed Lucy, Natsu." She said and smirked. The guild suddenly got quiet.

"Really?!" Mira squealed from behind the bar.

"I never knew you had it in you Natsu." Wakaba said and pat my back. Everyone started talking about it and saying things like I was too dense to understand love. It was just a kiss. What are they freaking out about? On the other hand, Lucy was blushing like crazy.

"So? Are you two a couple yet?" Mira asked. I almost fell off my stool.

"W-What would make you think that?" Lucy asked.

"Well, you two kissed. Didn't it mean anything?" She asked.

"Not really. It was just a kiss." I shrugged. The guild seemed disappointed, but continued doing what they had been before.

"Here's your food!" Lisanna said cheerfully and set down two bowls and a small loaf of bread in front of us.

"Itadakimasu!" Lucy and I said in unison and started to slurp it down. Who knew that Lucy had the same appetite as me? _**(She doesn't. She just wants to forget the previous events that occurred. Or does she? ;))**_

"That was really good Lisanna-san." Lucy said and wiped her face with a napkin.

"Thank you. How'd you like it, Natsu?" She asked.

"It was awesome." I said and gave her a wide smile. _**(Note: that was NOT his famous grin)**_

She blushed slightly and ran back into the kitchen.

"So where's that job you were talking about?" Lucy asked and turned to me.

"I'll go get it!" I said excitedly and ran to the job board.

**Lucy POV**

Natsu ran to the board and looked around for the job he had described earlier. Suddenly, my throat got super scratchy. I coughed and cleared my throat, but the feeling got even worse.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Natsu asked as he came back with the paper. I nodded, but the coughing didn't stop there. I fell off of my stool and held a hand up to my mouth.

"What's wrong?" He asked and bent down to get a better look at me. The coughing suddenly stopped and I felt warm liquid on my hand. I moved it away and a bright red pool of blood covered it and splattered to the floor. My vision started to get blurry and I fell backwards, landing in Natsu's arms.

"Luce? Lucy?! Stay with me!" He shouted and shook my shoulders. His figure started to fade as the darkness consumed me and I fell into an unconscious sleep.

* * *

**I wanted to leave you all wanting more, so here it ends. For the record, the moan was in a sexual way.**

**STORY IDEA!**

**I was thinking, and I came up with this super awesome idea! There are two ways to it though.**

**1) Natsu is a high school professor at the age of 22 and Lucy falls SUPER hard for him. He may have some feeling on the side for her, but has to keep them away because he's a teacher.**

**2) Lucy gets high marks in her 2nd year of high school. She is offered a job to become a collage professor and she accepts it without knowing it's an all boys collage. Of course Natsu is in there and he totally wants her! **

**These are NOT the summaries. Just my idea wrapped into one. I can write one or both. YOU DECIDE!**


End file.
